Ésto me pasa por criar a un Potter
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Después de la muerte de los Potter Sirius se encargar de la crianza de Harry junto con Remus, ¿sobrevivirá a un niño criado por él? Esta historia va dedica a a topodelfuturo26, mi AI


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Quería darle las gracias a CrisMatsumoto26 por betear la historia.**

 **Y ahora sí que sí, la historia va dedicada a... topodelfuturo26. Espero que te guste de verdad.**

* * *

La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981 Sirius Black empezó a presentir que algo andaba mal. Algo le decía que algo malo les iba a pasar a sus amigos, así que, a medianoche y siguiendo su instinto, fue a casa de los Potter encontrándose con la peor imagen que una persona puede ver presenciar. Su mejor amigo yacía muerto en el suelo del salón.

La visión de su amigo le hizo quedarse paralizado y que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Pero instantes después, un llanto lo hizo reaccionar, éste venia de arriba y por el sonido parecía su pequeño ahijado. Cuando subió las escaleras y escuchó que el llanto venía del cuarto del niño se dirigió directamente con la varita en alto a la habitación y cuando llegó al umbral se encontró con una escena dantesca: los cuerpos de Lily y Voldemort yacían en el suelo y el pequeño Harry estaba de pie en la cuna agarrando los barrotes, llorando.

Después de comprobar que realmente tanto Lily como Voldemort estaban muertos, Sirius rápidamente cogió al niño en brazos y lo bajó a la cocina para que el pequeño no tuviera que ver también el cuerpo de su padre. Tras dejarlo en la trona solo pensó en avisar a Remus mediante un patronus diciéndole que debía ir de inmediato a casa de los Potter.

Segundos después, escuchó el ruido de una aparición en el jardín trasero y a continuación abrirse la puerta que conectaba el jardín con la cocina. Frente a él, se encontraba Remus asomando la cabeza y con cara de preocupación, la cual se transformó en una de horror al ver a su amigo llorando. No hubo necesidad de que Sirius dijera nada, en ese momento su cara era un claro reflejo de lo que había pasado.

Induciéndole el sueño a su ahijado para que no tuviera que volver a ver nada de lo,que había pasado, Sirius condujo a su amigo al salón, donde estaba el cuerpo de James y provocando que a Remus le pasara lo mismo que a él cuando llegó, que se echara a llorar, murmurando le dijo:

\- Arriba están Lily e increíblemente Voldemort –dijo en un murmullo Sirius-, parece ser que en el intento de matar al niño la maldición le rebotó dándole a él y matándolo.

\- Está bien –asintió Remus lentamente entre hipidos e iniciando la subida de las escaleras.

Sirius lo guió hasta la habitación, lo que hizo que el llanto se redoblara al ver a su amiga tendida en el suelo. Tras unos minutos consiguieron calmarse y Remus consiguió además pensar con claridad.

Ninguno de los dos quería ver el cuerpo de Lily al lado del de Voldemort así que, con el asentimiento de Sirius, levitó el cuerpo de su amiga al piso de abajo y lo puso en una pequeña sala de estar al lado del salón y a continuación colocó el de James allí también.

Cuando volvió al salón Sirius lo miró a la cara y le dijo:

\- Debemos avisar a Dumbledore, ¿no crees?

\- Es lo mejor, ¿quieres que lo haga yo? –le preguntó su amigo.

\- No, ya lo hago yo –respondió negando con la cabeza y mandando un patronus al profesor.

Minutos después apareció el profesor Dumbledore con cara de preocupación que se convirtió en una de miedo al ver a sus ex alumnos con cara triste y mirada gacha. El pequeño Harry estaba sobre una cuna que Remus había conjurado.

\- Oh por Merlín – dijo con preocupación el profesor-, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Voldemort ha venido –murmuró Sirius con la cabeza agachada

\- No puede ser –masculló el profesor-. ¿Dónde están...?

\- El cuerpo de Voldemort sigue en la habitación de Harry y los de Lily y James en esa habitación –respondió esta vez Remus todavía con lágrimas en los ojos-, no queríamos que si Harry despertara viera los cuerpos.

\- ¿Voldemort? –dijo extrañado el profesor.

\- Si, ambos lo hemos comprobado y está muerto –respondió Sirius.

\- ¿Y Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore mirando al niño dormido.

\- Él está bien, le hemos inducido el sueño para que no tenga que ver nada de lo que está pasando- volvió a decir Sirius, esta vez con una leve sonrisa porque su ahijado al menos había sobrevivido.

Dumbledore subió para comprobar si Voldemort estaba realmente muerto. Así era, de algún modo Harry había conseguido acabar definitivamente con su peor enemigo. Por lo que volvió a bajar a reunirse con sus ex pupilos.

Cuando Sirius vio aparecer de nuevo al profesor se pudo nervioso porque intuía lo que iba a decir, y tenía razón, éste intentó discutirle la custodia de Harry, insistía en que Harry debía ir con su tía Petunia por la protección sanguínea, pero Sirius se lo rebatió, ¿para qué era necesaria la protección sanguínea si Voldemort ya estaba muerto?

"Era completamente ilógico", sentenció Sirius. Eso casi convence al profesor, pero a éste todavía le preocupaba una cosa, el chico no tenía experiencia cuidando niños pequeños, así que lo expresó en voz alta, Sirius se quedó sin palabras incapaz de argumentar algo en contra. Pero entonces fue Remus quien tomó la palabra:

\- Profesor, podría mudarme con Sirius si hace falta. Yo podría ayudarle con Harry, cuidé niños cuando vivía en mi antiguo pueblo muggle. Tengo algo de experiencia.

Una vez decidido con quién se quedaría Harry el profesor Dumbledore les dijo que se fueran al colegio, que allí estarían seguros, mientras que él se quedaría en la casa para avisar al Ministerio de lo ocurrido.

Poco después y mientras veía como el director Dumbledore enviaba los cuerpos de los Potter a Hogwarts, Sirius cogió a Harry en brazos y junto con su amigo fueron a Hogwarts con la red flu dejando que el profesor lidiara con el Ministerio.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, fueron recibidos por la profesora McGonagall, la cual los abrazó llorando y mientras los llevaba a unas habitaciones para que descansaran sin pedirle explicaciones a Sirius por lo del guardián secreto (Dumbledore le había informado hacía meses de que el verdadero guardián era Peter), les dijo que no hacía falta que dijeran nada, el profesor se lo había dicho todo por patronus. Una vez en la habitación la profesora llamó a un elfo doméstico para que les trajera algo de comer, aunque no comieron demasiado, no tenían el cuerpo para alimentos.

Después de un rato y con Harry acostado en una cuna, Sirius le preguntó a la profesora dónde estaban los cuerpos de sus amigos para poder velarlos un rato. McGonagall le dijo en la sala en la que se encontraban pero también le dijo a Remus que fuera, ella se quedaría para cuidar del niño.

Sirius entró en la habitación detrás de su amigo y cuando traspasó la puerta, le entró otro ataque de llanto, no podía creer que el chico que consideraba su hermano estaba muerto. Para darle una nota de humor al ambiente, Remus soltó de repente con una pequeña sonrisa:

\- Can, me apuesto lo que sea que Lily es capaz de volver a la vida al ver que eres el tutor de Harry.

\- ¡Qué gracioso Lun! –le contestó gruñendo pero sonriendo mentalmente, su amigo había conseguido el propósito de subirle un poco el ánimo.

Un rato después, ambos chicos volvieron con el niño y la profesora McGonagall encontrándosela a esta última haciendo algunas figuras en el aire con la varita para entretener al pequeño, que estaba despierto.

Cuando Sirius y Remus ingresaron en la habitación vieron que la profesora se ponía de pie y empezaba a hablar después de entregarles a Harry.

\- Chicos, estaré en mi habitación, si necesitáis algo decídmelo a través de uno de los elfos.

\- Está bien –respondió Sirius con voz queda.

\- Entonces quedamos en eso –con un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Estuvieron a solas durante un buen rato hasta que escucharon golpes en la puerta, era Dumbledore que había vuelto y entrando a la habitación dijo:

\- Acabo de volver del Ministerio de Magia. Todo el mundo se hizo eco de la caída de Lord Voldemort a manos del pequeño Harry Potter. Todos conocerán su nombre a pesar de su corta edad. También me he asegurado de limpiar su nombre señor Black, ya nadie tiene duda de quién fue el que traicionó a los Potter.

\- Peter-musitó para sí Sirius henchido de rabia al recordarle.

\- Peter –musitó para sí Sirius henchido de rabia al recordarle.

\- Ni lo pienses Canuto, no iras a por Peter –le dijo Remus cuando vio que éste se levantaba dispuesto a ir a por Peter.

\- Pero... –intentó rebatir Canuto.

\- Pero nada señor Black, me encargaré de que Peter sea condenado como poco a cadena perpetua en Azkaban –sentenció el profesor Dumbledore.

El profesor Dumbledore le dijo que no se preocupara por nada relacionado con los Potter. La Orden se haría cargo de todo y él solo tendría que encargarse de cuidar de su ahijado en el colegio y de buscar un lugar seguro. Como ya era de madrugada, decidieron dormir un poco y ya al día siguiente, buscarían casa.

Al amanecer, Sirius se despertó creyendo que lo acontecido la noche anterior había sido un sueño pero enseguida volvió a la realidad al enfocar la vista en la habitación en la que se encontraba, se trataba de una de las de Hogwarts.

Eso hizo que se le resbalaran algunas lágrimas por las mejillas, aunque enseguida tuvo que reponerse, su pequeño ahijado le estaba llamando desde la cuna donde había pasado la noche. Cuando Remus se despertó minutos después, decidieron ir a desayunar al gran comedor sabiendo que solo estarían el director Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall, después se encargarían de buscar casa.

Al entrar en el gran comedor vieron, cómo habían supuesto, a los dos profesores y se sentaron con ellos a desayunar:

\- Buenos días, chicos –saludó la profesora al trío cuando entraron.

\- Buenos días, profesora –murmuró con la cabeza gacha Sirius.

\- Chicos, he hablado con La Orden y hemos solucionado todo –les dijo el profesor Dumbledore, despertando un poco el interés de los dos amigos que estaban dándole el desayuno al niño-. Haremos una ceremonia privada aquí en Hogwarts mañana la mañana y más tarde serán enterrados en Godric's Hollow.

\- De acuerdo –asintió levemente con la cabeza Canuto.

Después de desayunar, mientras la profesora McGonagall se llevaba con ella al niño para entretenerlo un rato, Sirius y Remus se fueron de nuevo a sus habitaciones para intentar solucionar el tema de la casa.

Cuando estaban en plena discusión, Sirius recibió una lechuza que los sacaría del apuro de tener que buscar casa en esas circunstancias: Era de su tío Alphard, quien decía que se había enterado de todo y que le tenía una gran sorpresa: le había nombrado heredero y ponía su disposición una gran cantidad de dinero y una casa en Liverpool para que pudiera criar tranquilamente a su ahijado, lejos de los magos. El sobre venía acompañado de una llave y las escrituras de la casa con el cambio dueño ya realizado.

Una vez solucionado eso, estuvieron el resto de la mañana velando los cuerpos de sus amigos, y por la tarde decidieron coger al niño y cuidarlo ellos mismos para que la profesora tuviera tiempo para sí misma.

Por la noche cenaron y se acostaron para reunir fuerzas para lo que les venía encima al día siguiente.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquella fatídica noche y tres años y medio de la detención y encarcelamiento de por vida de Peter Pettigrew en Azkaban. Sirius y Remus continuaban viviendo junto con Harry y las bromas, en aquella casa, era el pan de cada día.

Tras un fin de semana repleta de éstas por parte de Sirius hacia Remus y Harry, éstos decidieron que el siguiente iniciarían su propia vendetta y le darían un poco de su propia medicina.

Estructuraron las bromas de forma que harían tres el sábado, es decir, una por la mañana, otra a mediodía y la última por la noche, y el domingo repetirían del mismo modo.

Para empezar su venganza, a las nueve de la mañana, Lunático puso una cámara oculta en lo alto del armario de la habitación de Canuto y colocó una sustancia viscosa suspendida encima de la cabeza de Sirius que se activaría cuando el pequeño Harry dijera 'comida'. Después de prepararlo todo, se fueron al pasillo dejando una rendija abierta y en ese entonces Remus le hizo una señal a Harry para que hiciera su parte.

\- ¡Tío Siri, tío Siri, la comida ha desaparecido! –gritó Harry.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Canuto despertándose repentinamente- ¿Qué demo…? –siguió diciendo y cortándose en seco cuando de repente le cayó encima la sustancia que Remus le había colocado encima minutos antes- ¡Cornamentaaaa!, ¿por qué caraj...?- Prosiguió y cortando sus propias palabras de nuevo al ver que no era James Potter el causante, sino Remus y Harry.

Harry se empezó a reír y dijo:

-¿Qué?, ¿te molesta? Eso te pasa por meterte con un Potter y un Lupin.

\- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? –dijo con un intento de cara de pena-, te pareces a tu padre más de lo que yo pensaba.

\- Lo sé tío Siri, lo sé –contestó Harry-, y sabes muy bien lo que has hecho, no te hagas el inocente.

\- Eso cachorro. Lo que has hecho, Canutìn, ha sido provocarnos –respondió Remus con una ceja alzada.

\- Prepárate tío Siri, el fin de semana no ha hecho más que empezar –dijo el niño con una sonrisa perversa marca Potter y escapando a la cocina cuando vio que su padrino hacía el intento de levantarse.

Más tarde y después de haberse duchado, Sirius se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar encontrándose a su 'buen amigo' Remus y a su 'endemoniado' ahijado. Después de desayunar, fueron al parque que había en frente de su casa.

Cuando volvieron a casa, mientras Sirius llevaba a Harry al baño para que se lavara las manos, Remus se puso a hacer la comida. Sirius se fue tranquilamente con el niño al baño sin saber que Remus echaría al plato de Canuto una poción que provocaría que el pelo se le tiñera de fucsia.

A la una del mediodía Remus los llamó a la mesa y cuando se sentaron, Lunático le guiñó un ojo a Harry disimuladamente. El pequeño entendió rápidamente que su tío había planeado algo para el almuerzo. Estaban en medio del almuerzo cuando, de repente, se escuchó un puff. Harry se giró inmediatamente hacia la fuente del ruido y descubrió que el pelo de su padrino se había vuelto rosa fucsia.

\- ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! –gritaba Sirius.

\- Ni hablar Canutín –dijo Remus con una sonrisa perversa-, no hay nada que pueda hacer. El hechizo dura dos horas pero si intentas quitártelo por ti mismo, será peor porque durará 24 horas.

\- No tío Siri, a mí no me mires –respondió Harry cuando Canuto lo miró con cara de pena-, esto te pasa por querer hacer la gracia.

Esa segunda broma dejó a Sirius enfurruñado, aunque por otro lado sonrió porque esa broma la había pensado Harry al recordar que su tío Lunático le había contado que su padre se la había hecho a Canuto antes de que él naciera. Tras terminar de almorzar se fue a su habitación para, según él, no salir hasta que el pelo volviera a la normalidad.

Pasaron una tarde tranquila y cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Sirius y Remus fueron a la cocina mientras Harry iba a lavarse las manos. Era cierto que Harry fue a lavarse las manos, pero también aprovechó para ir a la habitación de su padrino, cuya puerta estaba abierta y metió un pequeño aparato que imitaba sonidos de animales en una esquina del armario, camuflado debajo de un montón de ropa.

Durante la cena, Sirius lanzó hechizos a su comida para comprobar que no tuviera pociones de broma, y tras comprobarlo, empezó a comer con una gran sonrisa. Creía que se había librado.

Después de cenar, Canuto fue al baño, mientras que Lunático y Harry se fueron a la habitación del primero. Querían evitar que Sirius se vengara del niño. Para prevenir posibles bromas de Sirius, Remus hechizó la puerta para que Sirius no pudiera entrar y otro más para silenciar la habitación y a continuación se acostaron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Remus y Harry se despertaron antes que Sirius quitando el hechizo silenciador a la habitación, por lo que enseguida empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de los animales.

Remus fue a la cocina mientras que el niño fue al baño y, minutos después, apareció Sirius con unas enormes ojeras. El pobre no había podido dormir por el ruido infernal de los animales.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con su amigo cocinando y éste sonriendo le dijo:

\- Buenos días Canuto –dijo Remus con una sonrisa socarrona al verlo entrar en la cocina-, ¿qué tal la noche?

\- ¡Qué gracioso! –gruñó Sirius.

\- ¡Hola tío Siri! –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa entrando por la puerta de la cocina-, ¿has pasado una buena noche?

\- ¿Por qué os empeñáis en hacer sufrir al pobre Canutín? -dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a su ahijado haciendo un puchero en un intento de que pararan con las bromas-, ¿no te da pena de tu pobre padrino?

\- ¡No! –gorjeó Harry-, no cuando tú has empezado antes.

\- -Aquí tienes el desayuno, peque –dijo Lunático guiñándole un ojo a su sobrino-, voy al baño –siguió diciendo después de soltar el plato delante y dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina.

De camino al baño se paró en la habitación de Canuto y tras abrir el armario y quitar el aparato que simulaba los sonidos de la noche anterior, hechizó la ropa para que tuviera colores chillones, idea que había cogido de hacía años, cuando Canuto se lo hizo a él, y que se eliminaría por la noche, tras eso, se dirigió finalmente al baño.

Después del desayuno, Sirius fue a su habitación para vestirse encontrándose con la sorpresa de que toda su ropa tenía colores chillones. Gruñendo, empezó a rebuscar pero toda la ropa estaba en las mismas condiciones, incluida la ropa interior. Así que se acabó poniendo lo que menos destacaba, cosa que fue prácticamente imposible.

Canuto fue al salón donde estaban los otros dos y con un puchero les dijo:

\- ¿Cuándo acabará esta tortura?, ¿no os habéis pasado con el pobre Canuto?

\- ¡No! –gorjeó Harry.

\- Si te hubieras parado a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que ibas a hacer el fin de semana pasado, esto no te estaría pasando –respondió Remus antes de que su amigo dijera nada.

\- ¡Jo!, ¿y cuánto durará la tortura? –suspiró Canuto, derrotado.

\- Hasta la noche –respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa-, pero si te portas como un buen perro todo lo que queda de día y nos juras que no intentarás devolver el color original a ninguna de tu ropa, nos plantearemos volver a jugarte las dos bromas que aún nos quedan por hacer.

\- Procura no tocar las narices, porque a la más mínima que hagas, te haremos las dos jugarretas que aún no hemos hecho, y créenos, la última jugarreta es algo que jamás olvidarás –terminó diciendo Remus con una ancha sonrisa.

Sabiendo que tanto Lunático como Harry tenían una gran imaginación, decidió no decir ni pío el resto del día. No se quejó en ningún momento de nada y hasta dejó que su ahijado eligiera las películas muggles que verían esa tarde. Las elegidas fueron finalmente, _'Los Goonies' y 'Mary Poppins'_ para deleite de Remus y enfurruñamiento de Sirius, aunque este último se calló porque sabía lo que le esperaba si se quejaba lo más mínimo.

La tarde pasó muy lenta principalmente para el pobre Canuto, pero al final tuvo su recompensa. A las ocho, mientras cenaban Remus le comunicó que habían decidido librarlo de las bromas moviendo a la vez la varita para devolverle a toda la ropa de Sirius el color original.

\- ¡Sí! –empezó a gritar Canuto por todo el salón mientras hacía una especie de baile de la victoria.

\- No tan deprisa tío Canutín, aún nos quedan dos bromas en la reserva –dijo Harry consiguiendo que su padrino se quedara estático en el punto donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Pero habéis dicho que no me las jugaríais! –gimió girándose lentamente hacia su ahijado.

\- Y no te las haremos por ahora Canuto –respondió esta vez Lunático-, solo las haremos cuando se te vuelva a ocurrir hacernos a alguno de los dos alguna broma –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa marca merodeadora.

\- Está bien –murmuró Sirius agachando la cabeza y rumiando para sí, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, que había creado un monstruo contándole a su ahijado todas las aventuras y bromas que habían hecho los merodeadores.


End file.
